


[Podfic] our lives are stories (waiting to be told)

by semperfiona_podfic (semperfiona)



Category: Die zwölf Jäger | The Twelve Huntsmen (Fairy Tale), Fairy Tales & Related Fandoms
Genre: Don't Post To Another Site, F/F, Kings & Queens, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Post-Canon, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-26 09:02:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20927621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/semperfiona/pseuds/semperfiona_podfic
Summary: Podfic of "our lives are stories (waiting to be told)" by lady_ragnellAuthor's original summary:Queen Gudrun receives a message telling her she isn't to be married after all, and she's certainly glad about that, but she's more interested in the messenger.





	[Podfic] our lives are stories (waiting to be told)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [our lives are stories (waiting to be told)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10856349) by [lady_ragnell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lady_ragnell/pseuds/lady_ragnell). 

  


[MP3 download or stream from Google Drive](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1ByEXmzOR1Jdfy3dV6p4cIwNk_4XQm5k4) | 0:09:58 | 9 MB  
[M4A download from Google Drive](https://drive.google.com/open?id=10fvBCPiQGFSywNXIRdOti8eKcCsKnbL6) | 0:09:58 | 9 MB


End file.
